The Sun Will Soon Rise
by Fondofreading
Summary: -A One Shot- Based upon the scene where Esmeralda is waiting in a cell for her execution, and Frollo comes to visit. Will she manage to flee from death?


The poor gypsy girl was laying against the rock-hard wall, and the stone floor she was sitting on wasn't any softer. Both felt cold against her soft skin. She breathed lightly as she slightly shivered, and it was merely the cold which was making her shiver, foremost it was because she was in a cell awaiting her death. They all thought she had killed Phoebus. Although Esmeralda and the mysterious priest was the only two who had witnessed the truth. She had not killed her love, Phoebus, the thought would never even cross her mind. He was her love, her sun, her life. The more she thought of him her love grew stronger, and her heart felt as if it was squeezed harder and harder inside her chest when she dreamed of the captain. The pain was unbearable for her delicate heart, which could feel such love, when thinking that he was dead by an unknown hand. She had seen the figure of the vicious priest, with a dark hood cloaking his face, his hand had been raised and with her knife he had stabbed her beloved Phoebus.

"Oh, the horror!" she exclaimed, but with a voice weak from the ache she endured. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The cell was dark, and therefore with her hearing refined she could hear footsteps distinctly echoing outside her cell. A torch lighted the hallway, and shone through the thin opening underneath the door. Then a shadow blocked most of the light from leaking under the door, and she realised someone was about to come in. The sound of a key entering the lock and then unlocking it sent another shiver down her spine, what were they to do to her now. It was not time for her hanging yet, they said it was to take place when the sun rose. Then her heart sank, had they changed their mind? She thought miserably. Then another thought soothed her horror. If Phoebus was dead, then she could die as well, she did not want to live in a world without him, for without him she had no one to give her love to. She wiped her tears and gazed at the door.

The door slowly opened and revealed a cloaked man, she recognised the figure and immediately took a breath of horror, which yet again grabbed a hold of her. The cloaked priest closed the door, and locked it carefully behind him.

"No, not you." she whispered as she looked away with slight fear in her eyes, this was the man who had killed Phoebus, she was sure of it. This shadow had come to haunt her.

"I'm your priest, and I've come to prepare you for death." He said calmly, but with a fire inside that he could not put out, although maybe tonight he would.

She rose to her feet looking cautiously at the man. Keeping her back as close to the wall as possible, wanting to have a distance as vast as possible behind her and the cloaked man.

"I'm cold, and I'm hungry... don't torture me please, I didn't kill him. You must understand that I love him." She said pleadingly.

The last words struck his heart like a dagger causing his jealousy to stir inside of him, it went to his head.

"The sun will soon rise, and then you will die." He said with restrained rage, and to say it even gave him some satisfaction.

Esmeralda turned her eyes away from the shadow.

"When the sun rises, I will find peace." Her voice confident and her gaze peaceful

"But you will not dance with the devil no more."

"What have I ever done you? What did I do to make you hate me so aggressively?" Her dark eyes came close to tears, tears caused by feelings of both despair and anger.

Frollo's expression changed from a vicious smile on his lips to a woeful stare in his eyes. His face, nor his feelings was shown to Esmeralda since his face was hidden beneath the hood. After standing silent for a few seconds due to his inner struggle, he lifted his cloak and looked her straight in the eye. Those dark mesmerising eyes of hers made his very soul proclaim what he felt.

"I do not hate you. I love you!"

Her eyes slightly widened at the sound of his words.

"I love you! I love you! You have bewitched me, and I am yours!" he said passionately, but all she could hear was a mad man talking. Her eyes became wider with horror before she finally closed them and covered her ears, so she didn't have to listen to him.

When he saw what she was doing he indicated to move closer to her, perhaps to move her hands from her ears so that she could hear him. However, before he could take more than one step towards her she lowered her hands quickly and raised her right hand in a gesture for him to stop.

"Love me? Why?" she asked, not understanding what could have made him love her so, nor what had made him look at her with eyes which revealed obsession.

When being asked, he suddenly looked very guilty, as if it pained him.

"The first time I laid eyes on you... the sun was shining and you danced, on the square." He looked down at her feet as he said it, remembering very well how those delicate feet had moved, those legs, those hips.

"I've never felt this way before, I have always had the strength to turn away lust of this sort..." he continued as he forcefully with his willpower had to tears his gaze from her appealing shape. He turned away from her.

"You have made me sin! You are the reason feel like this, this torment, it's your fault..." he said feverishly and stared at the stone in front of him with a gaze that reached further than the wall.

"You are to blame!" he said furiously, as he hastily turned to her and pointed.

"Now you must free me of this tortured state I've been caught in. Only you can."

She simply looked at him, feeling revulsion.

"I can give you your freedom, I can spare your life." His voice had quickly turned from flaming fury to begging.

"All I ask of you is that you give yourself to me"

The gypsy girl felt herself almost gag, the disgust she felt towards this man set shivers through her body. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and prayed silently to whoever would listen. Then she gave him her answer.

"Never!" she spat. Feeling no regret she openly showed her disgust, for she wanted him to know exactly how she felt.

Dom Claude stared at the edge of his robes close to the ground, a sigh escaped him. All the hope of her having him, of her accepting him, should have vanished, since she made it very clear that she did not want him. Although he didn't seem to want to believe it. He couldn't believe it, it would be the end of him.

"Do what you will with me! Punish me if you will" he said as he started to move towards her. "But I need to have you!"

"No!" she said promptly and watched as he came closer, and with every step she felt the panic spread through her. In his eyes she saw the flames of fire, and her own reflection amongst those lethal flames. She started to move alongside the wall, and just as he was to imprison her with his long arms she fled to the door, and his shivering lustful hands hit the stone wall.

She threw herself at the door, and throbbed on it rapidly, desperate for help.

"Please, help me!" she screamed.

"No one will come to your rescue... witch." He said with a voice too close. She felt both of his hands coming out of his robes, like snakes they grabbed a hold of her waist from behind. She quickly tried to get them off of her as they moved to all the places he wanted to feel. With disgust she yelled at him.

"Let me go! You demon, you devil, let me go!" she sobbed.

He grabbed a hold of her wrists and trapped her against the door with his own body. She tried to kick him, she tried to strike him, she tried to scratch him, but from the position she was in it was rather difficult. Then he decided that he wanted to turn her around, she struggled, however she was not able to free herself.

She was face to face with him, her arms trapped against his chest, trying to push him away as he tried to kiss her red lips. She spat at him before he could, he was taken aback from slight shock, and then she was able to push him away from her with strength he didn't knew she possessed. He hit the wall next to her, and hit his head. As he sank down along the stone a line of blood smeared the wall.

Esmeralda was trembling, and didn't know what to do. She had nowhere to run, she was trapped. As a mouse trapped with a cat, with no escape to freedom, she knew cats enjoyed playing with their food before executing them.

He grunted, and looked up at her with his slightly dozed eyes. His hand went up to the back of his head, and he realised that he was bleeding. Slightly confused, he looked at her, and soon made an attempt to stand up. His head was pounding, and his eyes couldn't quite focus, but he could see the shape of the only thing he needed to see right in front of him.

Esmeralda watched him rise to his feet.

"Stay away!" she yelled, her voice distinctly revealing how afraid she was.

He reached out his hands, and his fingers were only inches away from touching her when the thick wooden door opened widely, it hit the priest and caused him to fall over.

She looked at the person standing in the doorway, and smiled.

"Quasimodo" she said, feeling relieved.


End file.
